1. Field
Embodiments relate to a diffuser capable of reducing noise generated due to flow of cool air, and an air conditioner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioner represents an home appliance designed to keep indoor air at a pleasant temperature by using a cooling cycle of refrigerant, and the air conditioner includes an indoor unit provided with a heat exchanger and a blower fan and disposed at indoors, an outdoor unit provided with a heat exchanger, a blower fan, a compressor and a condenser and disposed at an outdoor, and a refrigerant pipe connecting the indoor unit to the outdoor unit to circulate refrigerant.
A general air conditioner generates cool air through heat exchange by the heat exchanger in the indoor unit, and supplies the generated cool air to the indoors. When a large capacity air conditioner is used, the indoor unit is omitted, and the outdoor unit serves as an indoor unit in addition to an outdoor unit of a general air conditioner, and such an air conditioner is referred to as a unitary air conditioner.
A unitary air conditioner generates cool air at the outdoors, and supplies the generated cool air to the indoors through a supply duct.
As for the unitary air conditioner, the indoor unit is omitted, so that the spatial efficiency is enhanced. However, cool air generated at the outdoors is supplied by a supply duct having a narrow width, and when the cool air is discharged at a high speed from the supply duct, noise due to a flow of the cool air may occur.